jaimetarugofandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Hotmail
Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. Hotmail Requer pagamento Não, porém existe o Hotmail Plus1 Cadastro Público Gênero Webmail País de origem Estados Unidos Idiomas Inglês, Língua portuguesa, e mais 47 idiomas. Lançamento 4 de julho de 1996 (17 anos) Desenvolvedor Microsoft Proprietário Microsoft URL http://hotmail.com Portal Tecnologias da informação Hotmail (oficialmente Windows Live Hotmail, posteriormente, Windows Live Mail (Programa de e mail que substituiu o Outlook Express,ou seja, não tem haver com o nome do serviço de e-mail propriamente) e MSN Hotmail (Era como foi chamado este serviço de e-mail antes da mudança para Windows Live) foi um serviço de correio eletrônico gratuito da Microsoft, baseado em acesso pela web. O Hotmail foi o primeiro serviço de webmail da internet, mas atualmente é chamado por Outlook, porque a Microsoft decidiu mudar totalmente o serviço de email.2 Em 2008, o serviço contava com cerca de 200 milhões de usuários em todo o mundo,3 e era é um dos serviços de e-mail mais famosos e utilizados com cerca de 360 milhões de usuários4 em todo o mundo sendo 47 milhões no Brasil. Índice esconder 1 História 1.1 Fundação 1.2 Investimento 1.3 Sucesso 1.4 Aquisição pela Microsoft 1.5 Endereços para o Brasil 2 Novidades/Atualizações 2.1 Novidades (2005) 2.2 Novidades (2006) 2.3 Novidades (2009) 2.4 Novidades (2010/2011) 2.5 Novidades (2012) 2.6 2013 3 Referências 4 Ligações externas Históriaeditar Fundaçãoeditar O criador do Hotmail, o indiano Sabeer Bhatia foi para os Estados Unidos em 23 de setembro de 1988. O Instituto de Tecnologia da Califórnia tinha-lhe oferecido uma bolsa de estudos. Bhatia tinha 19 anos. Bhatia queria concluir os estudos e voltar para trabalhar em seu país. Quatro anos depois, fez pós-graduação, em Stanford, e, depois de formado, não quis voltar para casa. Bhatia acabou convencendo seu amigo, Jack Smith, quando se encontravam no trabalho, na Apple (trabalhavam como engenheiros de hardware), a montar um negócio, motivado pelo que ouvira em algumas palestras a que assistiu em Stanford, de transformar uma boa ideia em uma empresa, para depois vendê-la por milhões de dólares. Fizeram um acordo: Bhatia seria o administrador da empresa; Smith, o arquiteto da tecnologia do empreendimento a ser criado. Bhatia e Smith empenharam sua criatividade na produção de ideias. Um dia, em dezembro de 1995, tiveram a ideia de lançar um serviço Webmail que fosse visto de qualquer lugar no mundo. Queriam montar um sistema de e-mail de livre acesso baseado na Web. A ideia era oferecer uma conta de e-mail grátis a quem quisesse e tornar essas contas acessíveis pela Web. Depois de decidirem montar a empresa, faltava-lhes o nome. Bathia queria um nome que envolvesse a palavra 'MAIL', ou seja, correio. Pensou muito e, então surgiu o nome HOTMAIL com base nas letras da sigla HTML. Mas, ainda lhes faltava algo, 300 mil dólares. Investimentoeditar Bathia bateu, em vão, na porta de várias empresas de capital de risco que financiavam empresários em troca de participação acionária. Era uma ideia nova e ninguém queria arriscar. Mas bastava alguém disposto a comprar a ideia para tudo começar a andar. Neste caso, quem se interessou foi Steve Jurvetson, da Draper Fisher Jurvetson. Ele receberia 15% de participação acionária. Acordo feito, Jack e Bathia deixaram o emprego na Apple e abriram um pequeno escritório em Fremont, Califórnia. Bhatia convenceu 14 empregados a trabalhar em troca das ações da empresa a um valor prefixado. Em junho, o dinheiro estava acabando mas o produto estaria pronto em um mês. Doug Carliske um investidor, se mostrou interessado mas Bhatia e Smith sabiam que se lançassem primeiro o Hotmail, as ações teriam mais valor, portanto teriam mais comando de sua empresa. Assim, conseguiram um empréstimo bancário de 100 mil dólares. No dia 4 de Julho de 1996, lançava-se a primeira empresa de webmail grátis do mundo, o Hotmail. Para o usuário ter seu e-mail não era preciso ter computador em casa. Bastava se conectar através de qualquer computador, em qualquer lugar do mundo. O Hotmail foi a primeira empresa a oferecer e-mail baseado na Web (Webmail). Na manhã do lançamento, Bhatia e Smith carregavam seus pagers programados para exibir a cada hora o número de novos assinantes. Sucessoeditar O Hotmail começou a enviar notícias e outros conteúdos da Internet para os assinantes. Isso não era novidade, mas a forma como o dinheiro jorrava, sim. Os sites que forneciam o conteúdo queriam receber pelas notícias porém Bhatia achou que os sites deviam pagar ao Hotmail pela oportunidade de ter seus conteúdos circulando. Eles concordaram, e logo o Hotmail estava crescendo tão rápido que alguns provedores de conteúdo mal conseguiram lidar com o tráfego gerado pelo serviço. Na época em que tentaram vender a ideia do Hotmail aos capitalistas de risco, o que Bhatia sempre ouvia era: "O que vai impedir a Microsoft de copiar esse conceito e acabar com vocês?". Mas a Microsoft só se deu conta do que realmente estava acontecendo quando Bhatia contou a um repórter, "temos 6 milhões de usuários". Aquisição pela Microsofteditar Quando a Microsoft quis comprar o Hotmail no outono de 1997, ofereceram a Bhatia uma soma que lhe permitiria embolsar dezenas de milhões de dólares. Uma semana depois estavam de volta, e todas as semanas desde então, por dois meses seguidos. Sem sucesso pediram então que Bhatia fosse a Redmond para conversar com Bill Gates, fundador da Microsoft. Bhatia voltou a Microsoft com uma proposta de meio bilhão de dólares. "Você está louco!", gritaram os negociadores. A tensão crescia enquanto a Microsoft ia colocando mais dinheiro na mesa: 200 milhões. Duzentos e cinquenta. Trezentos. Bhatia, que recebera sinal verde do conselho de administração e da diretoria para negociar pessoalmente o acordo, manteve-se firme. Quando os negociadores ofereceram cerca de 350 milhões de dólares, a maioria dos executivos se mostrou favorável a aceitar. Bathia disse que não, queria mais, então no último dia de 1997, um acordo foi anunciado. O Hotmail havia sido negociado por 2.769.148 ações da Microsoft, na época valendo a quantia de 400 milhões de dólares. Apenas oito meses após o anúncio do acordo, 400 milhões de dólares pagos pela Microsoft pareciam em pechincha, especialmente se levando em conta que a base de usuários do Hotmail havia mais do que dobrado desde a venda da empresa. Com 22 milhões de contas de webmail ativas, a empresa estava atraindo 125 mil novos usuários por dia. Bhatia havia desenvolvido a base de usuários do Hotmail mais rápido do que a CNN e possui 67 milhões de usuários. Agora possui ainda muito mais. Endereços para o Brasileditar @hotmail.com / @hotmail.com.br / @live.com 5 @msn.com 6 @outlook.com 7 Novidades/Atualizaçõeseditar Novidades (2005)editar Filtro para bloquear remetentes indesejados; Busca de mensagens em sua caixa postal; Capacidade de baixar mensagens de contas de outros servidores; Integrado ao MSN Messenger da Microsoft; Filtro de Lixo Eletrônico. O Hotmail oferecia 5 Gb de espaço para armazenamento de mensagens.8 Seguindo a tendência de oferecer mais espaço, iniciada pelo Gmail, a Microsoft anunciou uma nova política de concessão de espaço para mensagens. Em dezembro de 2004, lê-se no MSN Hotmail Fact Sheet: Novos usuários do MSN Hotmail em vários mercados poderão obter 250 MB de armazenamento grátis com uma nova conta MSN Hotmail e podem enviar arquivos anexados de até 10 MB. Os assinantes obtém instantaneamente 25 MB de armazenamento e serão atualizados automaticamente para 250 MB de armazenamento após 30 dias da criação de uma nova conta. — O Hotmail ainda continua disponível a muitos usuários, durante o lançamento do Windows Live Mail agora designado por Windows Live Hotmail, a Microsoft lançou convites aos usuários para aderirem à nova versão e mandarem feedback a fim de melhorar o serviço das contas, daí resultara a performance das contas do Windows Live. Para passar à nova versão é necessário aceder à conta Windows Live ID e aderir ao Windows Live Hotmail, a sua conta passará a ter 2GB e passada uma semana mudará de layout, mas por sua vez este novo layout requer uma boa ligação à banda larga, pois se assim não for a sua ligação ao servidor para a posterior visualização dos e-mails vai levar muito tempo do que o habitual. Caso não esteja satisfeito com a nova versão dispõe dum link logo na abertura da sessão ou nas opções de conta que o fazem voltar à versão clássica. Novidades (2006)editar No final de 2006, a Microsoft lançou uma nova versão do Hotmail e batiza o por Windows Live Mail, esta nova versão sofria atualizações sucessivas. Como forma de uniformizar a imagem dos seus produtos online a Microsoft batiza também todos os seus serviços disponibilizados online: Windows Live Favorites; Windows Live Gallery; Windows Live Custom Domains; Windows Live Spaces; Windows Live Search; Windows Live Ideas; Windows Live Toolbar; Windows Live Messenger (o anteriormente conhecido por MSN Messenger, o serviço de chat entre amigos mais usado em Portugal e no Brasil); entre outros: A nova imagem dos produtos online da Microsoft associada a submarca Windows Live vem alinhada com a nova versão do novo sistema operativo, o Windows Vista. O novo Windows Live Hotmail dispõe de uma capacidade de armazenamento de 5GB, anexos até 20 MB, layout com diferentes cores dependendo dos gostos do usuário, sistema de procura de e-mails e contactos muito avançado o melhor até agora criado pela Microsoft. Esta nova versão é incomparável com as outras contas de webmails usadas usualmente: Yahoo! Mail, do Yahoo! e Gmail (do Google), ambas com infinito espaço. Novidades (2009)editar Com a atualização do layout e funcionalidades da maioria dos programas Windows Live, o Hotmail foi igualmente renovado, apresentando as seguintes diferenças: Maior integração com o calendário do Windows Live; Maior facilidade de organização de e-mails; Maior facilidade na escrita e anexação de ficheiros em e-mails; Maior rapidez de acesso (ao diminuir o tamanho da página); Deixa de ter uma versão alargada e outra limitada, passando apenas uma única versão (praticamente igual à versão alargada, mas com um tamanho de página mais baixo); Suporte a POP3 e IMAP; Novidades (2010/2011)editar Possibilidade de agrupar mensagens em conversas; Exibição ativa, veja vídeos do YouTube, ouça MP3 ou veja fotos sem sair do e-mail, sem clicar em links externos; Maior integração com o SkyDrive; Documentos Online, salve e edite seus documentos na nuvem; Anexos de até 50MB usando o SkyDrive, ou 25MB sem utilizar o SkyDrive; Maior rapidez na abertura de emails, com o pré-carregamento das mensagens; Utilização do Filtro SmartScreen, que protege contra Spam, sites maliciosos e tentativa de Phishing; Suporte a https; Criação de endereços adicionais; Receba suas mensagens de outros provedores no Hotmail, via POP3; Se torna possível a criação de subpastas; Agora as mensagens sinalizadas ficam na parte superior da caixa de entrada; Bata papo diretamente da sua caixa de entrada com os amigos do Messenger; Organize seus emails em categorias; Espaço infinito para seus email, são 5GB, e mais 250MB a mais a cada mês. Facilidade em anexação e envio de anexos grandes com o SkyDrive e Silverlight; Possibilidade de recuperar mensagens excluídas da pasta excluídos; Novidades (2012)editar O serviço do Windows Live Messenger irá passar por mudanças, possivelmente alguns usuários irão ter problemas de acesso, criação de senhas, ID, troca de imagens no messenger, inclusão e exclusão de contatos no Messenger, não reconhecimento de endereço de emails já cadastrado em nossa base, uso de HTTP ao BIT, datas de envio e recebimento de email incomun, alteração não permitida de endereço de email, data de criação da conta variadas ou distorcidas e travamento do corpo do texto. Todos estes serviços do Messenger Live Hotmail será normalizado gradualmente, caso haja algum destes problemas basta desfazer todas as ações e tentar o cadastro novamente. Em 31 de julho de 2012 o Hotmail é substituído pelo Outlook.9 2013editar Em novembro de 2012, a microsoft anunciou que o MSN messenger deixará de existir no primeiro semestre de 2013 10 e que os usuários deverão usar o Skype para trocar mensagens.11 Referências ↑ Windows Live Essentials - Baixe o Windows Live Essentials. windows.microsoft.com. Página visitada em 11 de abril de 2012. ↑ Hotmail é substituido pelo Outlook. ↑ Hotmail staff. We Heard You Loud and Clear. Microsoft. Página visitada em 23-03-2007. ↑ Microsoft apresenta o novo Windows Live Hotmail. www.infodicas.com.br. Página visitada em 11 de abril de 2012. ↑ Inscreva-se @hotmail.com / @hotmail.com.br / @live.com ↑ Inscreva-se @msn.com ↑ Inscreva-se @outlook.com ↑ Hotmail Staff. Hotmail will soon bring you more of your requests, better performance. Microsoft. Página visitada em 2007-08-14. ↑ G1 - Microsoft lança portal Outlook.com que substitui o Hotmail - notícias em Tecnologia e Games. g1.globo.com. Página visitada em 3 de agosto de 2012. ↑ Microsoft anuncia o fim do MSN Messenger ↑ Microsoft aposenta MSN Messenger e integra serviço ao Skype Ligações externaseditar MSN Hotmail Fact Sheet (em inglês) Windows Live ID (em português) Windows Live Hotmail (em português) Expandir v • e Microsoft Expandir v • e Windows Communications Categorias: Correio eletrônicoWebmailWindows LiveWeb 2.0Subsidiárias da Microsoft Menu de navegação Criar contaEntrarArtigoDiscussãoLerEditarVer histórico